When His Troubles Began
by AThousandYearsofNaivety
Summary: When Kenpachi thinks too much, funny things about Yachiru seem to come to mind. Oh yes, funny things. Poor Kenchan. Sorry kiddies, rated MA for possible other chapters.
1. Introduction

Something I was thinking about for a while, it's up to you guys if I continue this if I get a warm enough urging to continue of course. It's a twisted idea I suppose Zaraki's love for little Yachiru mutating into something else, but you must admit it is plausible.

Disclaimer: Once again Tite Kubo, please do not hate me, I'm just a squirrel trying to get a nut.

**Introduction: When his troubles began**

Very strange things always happened to Zaraki Kenpachi when he thought too much. He had always deemed thought an unnecessary function the most useful of man's qualities were those of instinct. But he couldn't seem to stop his mind lately. Particularly about one little shinigami.

Zaraki wasn't sure about how many years or passed, or when exactly everything started to change, but soon enough they did.Yachiru no longer needed to lug her zanpaktou around on wheels. And then after that she grew out her hair, until the bubble gum hued tresses hung down her back in a long sheet. However, what pissed him off most was hearing bastards, even the wimps of the fourth division, talking about little Yachiru's body. Laughing and grinning like a pack of damn fools, eyeing her breasts. But that got better at least in his presence when a few unlucky guys ended up missing, after he coincidentally happened to overhear them

But the strangest thing of all was Zaraki wasn't sure why he was so riled about all of these changes. He tried hard to convince himself that it was simply the overprotective nature of his. The similar emotion that had tugged on his cords when he found the bubbling vulnerable Yachiru so very long ago. But it wasn't. It was something else. Something he couldn't exactly put his finger on.

When he closed his eyes he couldn't help but bring up a particular image of Yachiru. The one night he had truly ever watched her fight.

_With hands crossed firmly over his large chest Zaraki, stared out into the distance. "Heh, it's been so long since I got any action and all they can bring out is two measly little hollows. Shoulda stayed in Sereitei"_

_"Ken-chan," her voice no longer at it's high pitched child like squeal but oddly harmonic and womanly, called. "A hollow is a hollow right," she winked at him before dashing forward, the black sleeves of her hakama dashing out behind her, her hair whipping in the soft wind, and the pitter patter of her feet steadily accelerating forward. _

_Like a kamikaze wind Yachiru had unleashed upon the Hollows. A tall slender figure thrusting, thrashing, and expertly slicing. Kenpachi's one good eye darted, strained, his senses drowning in her strong reiatsu. What was most exciting was her sheer enjoyment. In the brief still of her successive barrage, he could see her eyes wide, teeth gleaming, senses ablaze. She loved it. Excitedly his tongue flicked at his upper lip, and his fingernails dug into his palm, he had to stop himself from running out there and joining her. _

_And almost as soon as it began, the dust settled and Yachiru stood, unscathed, not a single drop of sweat upon her brow, pulling the zanpaktou into the scabbard tied to her hip. She laughed out, running toward Kenpachi after, the fire of battle still in her eyes, her veins "See, it was still fun!? You shoulda joined me Ken-chan!"_

_Kenpachi grinned widely, wildly, almost as if he had in fact joined her in the heated display, he stifled a chuckle, "Yeah, I shoulda, huh?" And for a millisecond Kenpachi was sure he had never seen a more beautiful woman. _

Kenpachi shook his head still relishing in the memory, his tongue once again flicking quickly over his upper lip at the mere recollection. Oh yes, strange things happened when Kenpachi thought too much.


	2. Chapter 1

People may wonder why it has switched from Zaraki's narrative; I felt that it would be redundant at this point of the story to keep it in Zarkai's mind. But more than likely we'll be switching back next chapter. I'd like to thank everyone in supporting this particular story, and my writing in general. I am watching the hits! XD. And Chapter 2 is soon to come.

Disclaimer: This is why Tite Kubo is hot, this is why I am not. Tite Kubo owns Bleach, and is fly, I definitely do not.

Chapter 1: 11th Division Does Not Like Gossip

Kenpachi stood outside of a building. There was nothing particularly special about the building; it was simply in the vague territory of the 11th division. His broad back leaned against the smooth wood surface, and his vision was directed straight in front of him. Random shinigami bustled about, some taking notice of him with fearful expressions; others ignoring him like a familiar landmark. It was pretty goddamn boring.

And almost like magic, two similarly sized figures cut through the stream of faceless shinigami. One was a weird looking guy with an asymmetrical purple bob and feathers applied to his face, the other was probably just as weird looking but only because there was no hair on his head.

"'Ey, you two looking for a fight, or here to bore the hell out of me some more," Kenpachi called out when they were only a short distance away. Bald Ikkaku replied first matter of factly, "Much as I'd love to, we have to talk about something." Yumichika had one hand upon his cheek as he stared deeply and methodically at Zaraki's face, Zaraki's eye bulged as he noticed the attention he was receiving and he began to curse, "Hell you looking at?!"

Ikkaku glared at Yumichika for a second or so before turning to Kenpachi, "He thinks," he paused, his face seeming to twist in disgust as if the unspoken words were polluting his mouth, "he thinks you have a thing for Yachiru."

Kenpachi choked first then began to laugh spasmodically, his hand beating against the building behind him, cracks appearing on the surface, and traveling upward fast. A few passing shinigami started walking speedily, as if a fast forward button had been suddenly pushed. Ikkaku and Yumichika exchanged looks, nervous looks. Yumichika placed his thin shapely fingers upon his shoulder, giving Kenpachi that same analytical gaze, "You must admit you have been acting strange and moody, you don't even have that ugly grin plastered on your face when you fight anymore. Definitely the effects of love," he stared dreamily through Kenpachi, "I tried to think of what lucky lady could be behind this, as unbelievable as it may seem, and well..."

Kenpachi quickly interjected, that one eye of his bulging out, as he pointed toward Yumichika, "Well, what?! Spout one more word of bullshit and I swear you'll be eating them!" Yumichika didn't even flinch, crossing his arms over his chest. It was Ikkaku who was suffering the most, looking between Yumichika and Kenpachi a look of horror plastered on his cream colored face. Ikkaku turned toward Kenpachi, "You can't be telling me...I know it's been boring around here, but Yachiru?! Rangiku's got nice tits sure, maybe even that little fourth division captain, b-but Yachiru," he sputtered.

Kenpachi took a step forward, practically ignoring Ikkaku all of his energy directed toward his true accuser; "You must have gone out of your mind finally you crazy bastard." Ikkaku, lowered his lids, before opening them again, "Have I?"

A thick silence settled over all three shinigami, an impenetrable silence. Kenpachi muttered something before turning on his heel and walking away. After taking a few steps he turned around again to face the two men, opening his mouth, but no words came out. With a loud angry huff, he switched directions, one final time, taking slow steps forward, before his foot falls receded into a speedy gait. Ikkaku and Yumichika remained in that stunned silence for a long while after.


	3. Chapter 2

So you guys asked for me to get to the point, and we are finally gonna get to the thick of things and set my story in motion. I was worried about making it unrealistic, but ultimately I think I did a pretty good job. I shall see I guess.

Disclaimer: If I were you Tite Kubo, I'd let you write stories about Bleach, so don't get mad.

**Chapter 2: Enough of It**

For a little while things remained as they should. Ikkaku and Yumichika didn't talk about it again, and Kenpachi continued about being bored out of his mind. It wasn't surprising to Kenpachi that he hadn't seen Yachiru around, because for a while Yachiru seemed obligated to do all of the worthless duties a vice captain was meant to do. Talking about the mating habits of hollows and the many other stupid things that seemed to plague their curiousity.

However, all things must come to and end, and eventually Kenpachi did run into Yachiru. In a long drawn out burst she yelled, "Ken-chan, it's so boring!" He smirked, not moving from his seated position on the wooden porch, "Tell me about it." Curling up beside him, and hugging her knees to her chest, Yachiru let out a sigh. He glanced out of the corner of his eye and couldn't help but notice her little toes wiggling beneath her sandals and socks. She looked so different, but still seemed the same to Kenpachi, and the thought caused him to break into a crooked smile.

Yachiru pouted, turning her head slightly, some of her hair falling behind her shoulder in the process, "Whatcha smiling about?" Kenpachi merely shrugged, his head focusing above at the deep purple-blue shade the sky was turning as it faded toward night hours. Causing Kenpachi to feel a dull memory of practically ancient times, Yachiru's head softly pillowed by her pink strands rested on his shoulder. His eyes snuck a glance at her, and he could feel his eye clouding over. Her cheeks were rosy, and matched the color of her parted lips, little breaths escaped them with ease. A few strands of hair hung over her closed lids, and guiltily Kenpachi's eyes trailed downward toward the rise and fall of her chest. Her breasts were small and firm, and stood out with strength along the outline of her hakama.

In a comical fashion Yachiru's eyes sleepily opened, aware of Kenpachi's focus on her. In response Kenpachi, fumbled out an incoherent sentence, before turning his head in the opposite direction, "Thought I saw something is all." The next moment was meant to live in infamy, not just in Soul Society, but through all dimensions of time and space. Yachiru's eyes remained low and hazy and a half thought seemed to be swimming around in her mind. With slow ease, Yachiru moved her long fingered hand on Kenpachi's hot cheek.

Kenpachi did not fight her touch, or think, or breathe, he had never been more scared in his life. When their lips met all hesitation seized. Kenpachi took control letting his tongue snake searchingly between her lips, making Yachiru's breath catch, and her hand tremble against his cheek. For some reason Yachiru broke the contact, turning her head away from him. Kenpachi could swear he saw tears gleaming in her eyes, but she ran away so fast he couldn't tell.


	4. Chapter 3

Here is the chapter. Yes, Ken and Yachiru are gonna get funky. Live with it. And yeah don't blame me if you are scarred for life, but XD really I think I did it rather tastefully and beautifully. What shall happen next? Donno.

Disclaimer: I'll promise I'll invite you to my future book signings if you don't sue Tite.

**Chapter 3: To the point, already!**

It was the first time Kenpachi ever actively applied his captain's authority not to fight. Supposedly there was some strange activity going on around the outside of Seretei. Or at least that's what the old captain commander kept blathering on about. In any case he had so nicely offered the assistance of his division. But 'unfortunately' he had forgotten to brief anyone on this event besides Yachiru.

The scene was nearly inexplicably odd. Yachiru in her official shinigami hakama, walking a great distance ahead of him, questioning the locals, pretending Kenpachi did not exist. Whilst Kenpachi walked behind her, white captain robe flourishing with each large step an expression that could melt ice plastered on his face. Mind you his normal expression was pretty scary on its own, but understandably he looked even less approachable.

This farce went on for a good hour or so before Kenpachi cracked, perhaps the sudden gusted sweet feminine scent of Yachiru's hair putting the straw in the figurative camel's back. Ironically enough it all took place by then in a high numbered gritty district, not far from the very #79 or #80 districts that Yachiru and Kenpachi respectively belonged to.

Kenpachi steamed ahead, his large strides forward easily overtaking Yachiru, even when her own movements mirrored his her legs pumping instantaneously with more power. Grabbing her wrist, Kenpachi's voice was a low growl, "Yachiru." The inhabitants of the neighborhood scuttled about like crabs, watching with widened eyes, crawling into their own protective holes to either hide or watch safely.

Easily Yachiru pulled her hand away her other touching the scabbard tied to her hip. She took a few steps back, before planting her feet in the dirt, her eyes trained into a scowl. "Kenpachi, I would think before you made your next move," her head titled to the side angling in the direction of his hand, "if you like that hand of yours."

Kenpachi held back a bit of a chuckle before moving forward two of his steps enough to close the distance between them. His cracked lips parted, his eye teeming with excitement, "Eh," was all he uttered. Yachiru had grown but she was still a good foot shorter than Kenpachi. Despite his fearsome appearance, Yachiru held her ground, glaring with every power within her.

Yachiru started a count, "1, 2, 3..." In Yachiru's defense she wasn't using her full strength, and in honesty had expected him to defend himself better, but when she unleashed her zanpaktou with a quick swipe from her scabbard it was far too late.

Kenpachi grinned demonically, his palm clutching the unreleased zanpaktou, although she did not have the pure power of Kenpachi himself, Yachiru still had a cut that could smart. So he didn't take it as too much of as an insult as his hand bled red liquid which was now leaking down the blade to the hilt. Yachiru's hands quivered, and her eyes widened with a mixture of surprise and fear. When Kenpachi let go of the blade, it fell creating a large cloud of dust in the process that reached up to Yachiru's hips and Kenpachi's knees.

Yachiru's senses were altered with a mixture of guilt, shock, and complete mental fatigue, when Kenpachi's bloodied hand, gripped her own, and practically dragged her, feet sliding, head bobbing, toward the nearest alleyway. She let that hand hold her cheek, and keep her head steady, when Kenpachi leaned down to tangle his tongue with her own. They did that for a good while, before Kenpachi grew impatient his weight just barely pressing down upon her, enough to pin her back against the wall.

And it was not long before, he was untying her hakama, and she could see the battle seasoned flesh of his abdomen shining nakedly in the sheen of the moonlight. When he was inside of her it felt warm and firm, and he kept going even when her back ached from being hit against the wall. She could feel Kenpachi's reiatsu, just as strong as if in the heat of battle, all around her, suffocating making her cry and shift and mewl for mercy, while he laughed unapologetically and licked at her neck branding her like a prideful lion.

Not surprisingly it was her body that gave first, her palms shaking and wrapping about his hips. Repeatedly she cried out almost childishly, "Ken-chan," her forehead resting against him as her inner most parts flailed and pulsated and vibrated like never before. Lips pressed against her ear Kenpachi only lowly cackled in reply, his hands finding the pert little buds of her rosy nipples. He bucked against her body for quite a while, causing her to moan in protest, incredibly tender from her early climax. Even so Kenpachi continued on lowly warning her, "I won't stop until I have to."

Sure enough Kenpachi was not a liar and his movements seized when his body went slack and he released inside of her. Even tired and content Kenpachi wouldn't stop laughing and licking at Yachiru's neck.


	5. Chapter 4

I hit a major road block didn't know what to write, I finally came up with something worth writing (I hope!) and our soap opera continues. I dedicate this chapter to my boyfriend Patrick who inspires me to write through his devotion to his own writing, and whose love for me is the reason I live. He is the Urahara to my Yoruichi, the Ichigo to my Rukia, the Ishida to my Orihime and so forth. If this chapter is good he should take all of the credit, and if this chapter is bad he should take none of the blame. I love you Patrick! And for the rest of my loyal readers, thank you, and I hope you like it after my long hiatus.

Disclaimer: Tite Kubo, don't sue me. At least wait until I make some money.

**Chapter 4: Gossiping Gotei 13**

Yachiru did what any respectable vice captain would do in her situation, pretend it never happened. Every now and again, the image of Kenpachi peering over her with that excited expression would flood her mind, and the fleeting bout of pleasure she received was only replaced with shame and regret. It didn't help the walking circus she was gradually becoming. Everywhere she happened to be, conversation would hush, and all eyes would fall upon her. She wasn't sure how, but the _situation_ between she and Kenpachi had become gossip for all of Seretei.

Worst of all no one seemed to be immune to the allegations, from first squad to twelfth. Ikkaku and Yumichika hovered around her like a pair of deranged fairy godparents, scanning her movements, hoping to find any evidence that would solidify the rumors as fact, or even better, catching an exchange between her and Kenpachi. Well, at least that was something she could stop the public from seeing. Avoiding Kenpachi had become a mission of hers, those who would act as messengers to continue the necessary dialogues of captain and vice captain, were highly rewarded by the pink haired shinigami. Yachiru also avoided remaining in one spot, knowing without a doubt Ken would find her if she didn't.

Calling Yachiru stressed was indeed an understatement, and a combination of desparation and the imminent appeal of relaxation, were the driving forces that caused her to okay a "girl's night" with Rangiku. Which in simple terms meant getting sloppy drunk as soon as she could slip away from Hitsugaya. And even though the very bosomy blonde was known as a substantial busy body, she seemed under control for the most part, as they annihalated two tall gourds of alcohol.

The two were alone, seated behind an old building in the outskirts of Seretei, it was a good place to be, especially if privacy was what you sought. A drunken blush passed from cheek to cheek across Rangiku's face as she poured more amber liqour into her glass. She managed to bob and weave from left to right even whilst seated on her haunches, licking her lips and subsequently taking a sip of her glass. The gourd was in her other hand and she continued to gesture exaggeratedly with her hands, sloshing liquid in all directions, "Oh lil Yachiru, I remember when you were yay high!" Yachiru weakly smiled, they had polished off about the same amount but this was mere child's play for her, she hadn't even gotten a good buzz.

Rangiku leaned in close, breasts nearly touching the ground and arms splayed out like some awkward creature of sorts, "You can tell me," she fought down a particuarly chest rattling hiccup to punctuate the sentence. Yachiru could feel a vein ready to pop out on her forehead, yet she feigned innocence, draining the last of her glass and pouring another with fluidity, cooly she replied, "Tell you what?" Rangiku giggled, surprisingly she managed to set the gourd and glass beside her, that drunken blush seemed to grow with each passing second now, "Oh y-you...know."

Yachiru quickly drowned down her glass of golden alcohol, fixing herself another, eyes set into slants already, "No I don't know." Rangiku placed her weight on her hands and knees exactly like a dog and began to crawl over toward the smaller shinigami, when she arrived, faces inches away from one another she began to speak again and for a moment she actually seemed sober with the weight of her words, "You and Kenpachi!" This epiphantic moment of sobriety was over because Rangiku was sent into a fit of loud giggles as her face collasped into Yachiru's lap.

Yachiru didn't have a chance to reply before something even more grave came to her attention. Standing up and allowing Rangiku's half wakened head to fall from her lap, she made her way toward the seemingly empty building they sat behind.She knew it, she could feel a familiar...reiatsu. Charging ahead, she ran toward the front of the building, kicking the delapidated door off of its hinges, easily with a kick.

What she saw read like a whos who of Seretei: Yumichika and Ikkaku tried to keep a calm head, removing their ears from the wall, and poising into similar guilty arms crossed over chest positions. Renji refused to make eye contact with Yachiru as he muttered, "Wasn't my fault." Shunsui had his usual half grin upon his face, and Nanao looked as if this was the last place she wanted to be. Ukitake stared directly at the vice captain of 11th squad, a bit of pity playing on his features. Yachiru only noticed Rukia as she slapped Renji across the head, "Control your reiatsu you fool." Kotsubaki Sentaro and Kotetsu Kiyone of 13th divison laughed at this but stiffened up instantaneously, as they met Yachiru's eyes. Isane, stared at the ground, towering over her sister, and meekly rubbing the back of her head. Hitsugaya looked even more agitated than usual, moving his shoulder from the wall he leaned upon he called, "Matsumoto," as he stormed out, undoubtedly expecting it to have been a much more important meeting.

Yachiru decided she had saw as much as she needed to see, turning on her heel she made her way toward the only solution possible...


	6. Chapter 5

I keep wanting to have a final chapter, but them more ideas keep pulsing through my head. (Thank you again, Patrick! Hehe. You're my muse.) I have a few more tricks up my sleeve. And again thank you for the reviews, favorites, and general support I've been receiving, it's real inspiration. As for this chapter: Byakuya and Yachiru hilarity, read it. 'Nough said.

Disclaimer: Tite Kubo, stealing is the greatest compliment.

**Chapter 5: Captain Byakushi to the Rescue!?**

If there was one person who could give Yachiru the painfully, important, straightforward advice she needed, it was him. Perhaps, he wasn't known as the greatest pillar of emotional support, but that wasn't what she wanted. Her problems far exceeded the domain of, "a shoulder to cry on." When she finally arrived, chest puffing, hands upon knees, hunched over in a pathetic display however, it was hard remembering what she had rushed over for in the first place.

Byakuya's eyes never lifted from the ivory parchment in his hand, his face was set in its usual stoic posture, quite handsome, but cold. He was seated behind his desk, and based upon his expression one would believe, Yachiru's presence hadn't registered in his consciousness. But in an effortlessly graceful flick of Byakuya's wrist, a white and pink packaged candy, was lobbed in a perfect arc at Yachiru's head.

With a late squeal of surprise, Yachiru's frame straightened to its full height immediately. For a second or two she rubbed her head, however her figure leaned in to allow her hand to clasp around the treat. In no time flat, the orange and white striped drop was bared and held tightly in Yachiru's jaw. This was not enough to divert the young shinigami in the least, so she made a few steps forward, before pulling herself atop his desk, crossing her legs in a lotus position.

Byakuya let out a long sigh, turning in his chair slightly, the tendrils of his raven hair were tossed over his shoulder, by the forgiving wind. "I don't have time-," his voice stopped, instantly his eyes widened considerably, it was not a surprise since Yachiru was sprawled out upon the wooden surface of the table like a bed, lying on her stomach, and her face inches away from his own. As if she had not grown up a bit, her feet dangled back in forth (now over the lip of the desk), and her knuckles innocently planted themselves on her cheeks. "Byakushi, you have to help me!"

It didn't take him long to regain his composure, after taking a much needed breath, another outlet of air was heard, this time its noise was decidedly defeated, "Please keep this brief." Yachiru smiled, sitting upright on her haunches, before clapping her hands together, "I will, Bya-chan!" Holding up his left hand, palm outstretched, he frowned "Do not use that name to address me." She ignored him, "So I'm sure you've heard, about what's been going on...," she trailed off, her eyes shiftily moving toward their corners. "Excuse me but I don't bother myself with remembering the affairs of your life," the bored trill of his voice was sharper than any zanpaktou. Yachiru didn't stop a beat, moving her hands in a vage circular gesture, "Kenpachi...and me, well y'know," her eyes expectantly anticipated his realization. "I have no idea what you are referring to."

Yachiru let out an angry sound of sorts before clapping her palms down on her thighs, "We had sex, dummy!" Byakuya let out a noise much like he was choking on his saliva, his raven hued irises were exaggerated to the highest degree since his eyelids appeared nonexistent. Yachiru giggled maniacally at his expression, "I can tell you more, Bya-chan! Like-," Byakuya held out one of his hands, and it looked as if he was holding down projectile regurgitation, "Please. No more."

Byakuya regained his composure once again, taking decidedly longer than before. His left elbow rested upon the desk, and he cocked his head slightly, allowing that left hand to cup his cheek. "As important as that is...I'm assured. I don't see how I can help you in such a matter." No longer did Yachiru seem like a child anymore, but a desperate woman. Tears formed in the corner of her eyes, and she held her hands to exactly the point her heart beat beneath her breast, "H-how do you know when you want to be with someone? How do you know you love someone that way..." her voice trailed, and her eyes glistened with not only tears, but confusion and pain.

Byakuya sighed, and this time it registered with pity. His expression remained a mask of indifference, but his tone was indeed softer than usual. "Love is knowing that no matter what your duty is to do anything you can for someone. However, I am afraid it's not all that simple. All love is definitely not the same. And only you can decide if what you are feeling is undoubtedly romantic love."

It was inevitable but tears came down the rosy cheeks of Yachiru, she managed to weakly smile. "I knew you'd say something like that, Bya-chan." She began to wipe at her eyes, with the back of her hand. For a brief moment, Byakuya's lips turned up at the corners, "You shouldn't cry. No one will be able to see how beautiful of a young woman you've become if you do." Yachiru giggled, wiping away the last of her tears, taking a long glance at her dampened knuckles, "You're not as cold as everyone thinks you are, Bya-, uh...Byakuya." He chuckled softly, "I don't think I like you calling me that so much. It doesn't feel...right." Planting her right hand on the surface of the desk, she flipped her legs over the edge and got to her feet, flicking her bubblegum locks over her shoulder. Turning to face him, her usual hyper grin was stretched out across her mouth. "You know Bya-chan, I used to have the biggest crush on you." Closing his eyes, the largest smile Yachiru had ever seen him display appeared on his face, the answer was simple but sweet, "Yes."

Byakushi knew all.


	7. Chapter 6

I'm glad everyone liked the Byakuya chapter, which was definitely fun to write. Here comes, something equally good (hopefully.)

Disclaimer: I tried nothing, and I'm all out of ideas, Kubo.

**Chapter 6: Kenpachi "Asks" for Lady Advice (Part One)**

Shunsui was laid out upon his table, his mouth was open and the incredibly obtrusive straw hat of his, wasn't off or on his head, instead it leaned at an awkward angle, covering one side of his face, and leaving the other bare. Wavy strands of chestnut hair were attached to his neck and head, where saliva had glued it there, and he was snoring rather obliviously. A few inches away from his face, were two ivory cups, one had the remnants of what could only be predicted to be sake. The two cups sat on either side of a tall vase-like pitcher, a swarthy green. One could only guess it wasn't full of sake, at least anymore…

Kenpachi didn't take any notice of this he really didn't care. He had been going on a door-to-door hunt for Yachiru, he was tired of waiting her out. One of the captains or their subordinates had to have seen her, especially with all their sideway glances at him. "Wake up!"

One long snore, ended in a abrupt snort, followed by several shorter ones, climaxing at increasingly faster speeds. Without opening his eyes, a whine came from the brunette shinigami, "Nanoooooooooooooooo-chan! Five more minutes." Kenpachi had had it, his nerves were shot, and he was quite tired of all the delays. With a solid whack, he sent his chipped zanpaktou down with all of his might upon Shunsui's sake table. Of course, even sturdy wood, could not stand to such a blow, and it cracked in half, with a brittle noise. The cups and pitchers were soon after it, falling from either side into the divide, and coming to their demise with higher pitched sound effects.

Shunsui's head was lucky it did not meet a similar fate, instead the left half of the table had wedged itself firmly beneath him, lifting the top half of his face up, his lower body comically rising. Rather sluggishly Shunsui sat on his haunches, lazily rubbing his hair and patting it down before, placing the giant shade that was his hat, over his head. "Oh it's you. We should call Nanao in for more sake," pressing his hand down into his thigh, he turned at an angle to look past, Kenpachi's blood curdling expression, "Nanao-chan we need more-" Kenpachi started brandishing his zanpaktou menacingly, "Look, I'm not here to play, freakin' games. I've been all over this damn place, talking to every single captain! No one has seen her, now I want you to think real hard before you answer, because if I don't hear an answer I-"

This time it was Shunsui interrupting, holding up one hand, he used the other to tilt his hat up, so he could make eye contact with Kenpachi. "Ah, little Yachiru. She has grown up nicely. They don't grow up like that, except for Soul Society, I say." Kenpachi felt anger so intense boil within his body, that it felt like his innards were aflame. Funny enough, instead of that anger rising to an explosion point like it normally would, it burned itself out, changing into the coldest depths of desperation. Beneath that layer of anger, was nothing but longing and sadness. If he were a real pansy maybe he would have cried, but that wasn't going to help anyone.

Shunsui's partial smile disappeared and genuine concern registered on his features, "Are you crying? Hey Na-" Kenpachi let out an angry noise, holding his hand up to halt the call of Shunsui's vice captain. Kenpachi's large knuckle came up to wipe at his eyes, it was indeed moist after. "J-just something in my eye, y'know. I wasn't friggin' cryin'." Shunsui's smile returned at his, "Nah, I haven't seen Yachiru in a long while. Look ladies always come back to guys like us." The brunette shinigami, pulled on the edges of his technicolor jacket, smiling in the distance, it was obvious to anyone, he was daydreaming of something inappropriate.

"Were you calling me," Nanao looked annoyed (like usual) as she stood in the door frame, one of her hands holding onto the left side of her glasses the other holding onto a captive...Yachiru. Yachiru was holding her eyes tightly shut, just like a disobedient child, unwilling to get an inoculation at the doctor's office. "So what do you need," Nanao asked with utmost agitation. Shunsui gave his vice captain a sharp thumbs up. "Hey Nanao-chan you got exactly what we needed right..." But by then no one was paying attention to Shunsui. He muttered lowly, "Sake would have been nice though."

To Be Continued 


	8. Chapter 7

Writer's block, a general good old amount of laziness, Christmas, homework, and other fun things got in my way pretty much. I hope you enjoy. And hopefully there will be no more long delays while I pound out the last few chapters to our riveting tale. I might even be able to have a new story up, in a reasonable amount of time. Oh my!

Disclaimer:

Dear Kubo,

I promise I won't write anymore fanfics, if you don't stop writing Bleach…maybe.

Not So Sincerely,

A ThousandYearsofNaivety

**Chapter 6: Kenpachi "Asks" for Lady Advice (Part Two**)

There was a dense silence that not even a knife could cut. It was quiet. But someone had to speak, and Kenpachi was the first to oblige that rule...or almost. A sort of half drowning, gargling noise resounded from his throat, as if the words were punishing him for daring an attempt at vocalization.

On cue Nanao released Yachiru, retreating toward Shunsui, the two now gathered together behind the destroyed table like an avid audience for a soap opera. "Y-yachiru." Kenpachi managed to rasp this out. That overwhelming urge of tears came fast to him. The swell of emotion hit him with a fierce force, his head felt light. What was this he was feeling? It couldn't be...

Yachiru simply stood there, holding her hands to her chest. At that very moment she had never looked so frail and innocent, or felt that way for that matter. Tears were growing in the corner of her eyes, and she looked as if she were frightened still. Yachiru could not decide what she felt, simply a deer caught in the headlights.

Words came out of Kenpachi's mouth, but they were not at all what he wished to say. "S-sorry." He repeated it like a mantra. Left and right, Yachriu shook her head, bubblegum locks flying in denial. "Why are you apologizing?" Kenpachi only repeated it, "sorry," he inched closer, hands outstretched, wanting so badly just to touch...

But this feeling was far from being requited. Yachiru took large step backwards, banging her back against the doorframe in the process. "Get away from me!" A gasp was heard from Shunsui and Nanao at this, for a moment a dual feeling of regret filled them from watching such an intimate moment. This feeling naturally dissipated with the savage innate desire to see what would unfold next.

She shook her head again, tears now freely dropped from Yachiru's reddening cheeks. "Just admit it, having sex with me was a mistake. Like finding me was mistake. Like acting like you were my father was a mistake! I'm a mistake! I'm just a stupid mistake, I'd be better off...dead!" Just as quick as she came she was gone, like a strike of lightning. She was good rather good at this, huh?

As Kenpachi's fist pounded the doorframe in anger, his thoughts were quite simple. _"I'm sorry I need you. I'm sorry, I can't let you go. I'm sorry, I'm in love with you. "_ Shunsui was far too late to send him off, as Kenpachi's loud footsteps thudded down the hallway. Instead he turned to Nanao, ""Now really..." He could not finish his statement before Nanao interrupted, "Yes, sake would be nice...we both need it, I'm afraid."


End file.
